Kingdom Hearts 2: Renovations
by Shadow Halo
Summary: My version of Kingdom Hearts 2. Different worlds, some the same with differences to them. Hope you enjoy it, and PLEASE review!


**Like the title says, this is going to be Kingdom Hearts 2 renovated. Which means that it'll be revised with new and different worlds and characters. Some my own, some already created. Some worlds will remain, but with differences. And the story should remain, for the most part, the same. I'll have to change some things though to make it more interesting ;) Hope you enjoy.**

-----

**Kingdom Hearts 2: Renovations**

-

-

**Prologue**

After waking up from a deep slumber, Sora is reunited with his friends -- Donald and Goofy. They have no memory of where they were or how they got there, or what even happened. Jiminy wasn't much help either, normally the little cricket took notes in his journal. But there wasn't anything about their previous adventure written down anymore; the only words scribbled in were "Thank Namine." That meant nothing to Sora, Donald, or Goofy -- much less Jiminy.

There wasn't much else they could do at this point. Sora ran a hand through his spiky brown hair as he tried to think. It didn't take long to remember what they last experienced. King Mickey and Riku -- Sora's best friend -- were locked in the Door To Darkness. Now Sora wanted to find Riku.

"_There will always be a door to the light."_

Those were the King's last words before he vanished behind the door that Sora and his friends worked so hard to close. That meant that the King and Riku would have been able to escape, they'd have to be somewhere. Sora would search every world until he could find his best friend.

So they set off. After leaving the mysterious room where they all slept, the found themselves in a mansion. Then after leaving the mansion, they found themselves facing a forest that they would cut through to arrive in a town. They then met with a few kids around Sora's age: Hayner, Pence, and Olette.

Hayner seemed to be the type that the other two followed. He had yellow hair with a personality that seemed to change with his mood.

Pence was more laid back. His hair was black, and he wasn't on the skinny side either.

Then there was Olette, who was a girl. She had long brown hair, and acted like almost any other girl, except that she appeared to pick up some boy attributes from her friends.

The three had a feeling that they knew Sora, or met him somewhere before, but Sora had no recollection of it. Nor did he have any clue who they were before they introduced themselves. And after becoming acquainted with them, Sora headed to the train station with Donald and Goofy following.

Outside the station, they battled a few mysterious white enemies that moved about in a bizarre way. Their skills were rusty, but the three managed to dispose of a lot of the enemies, but they kept attacking and eventually wore the trio out. Luckily a mouse in a black cloak, with obvious big round ears, descended from the roof of the train station and defeated the rest of the white creatures with a golden Keyblade.

It was easy to tell that the savior was King Mickey. Why he was dressed in a black cloak was a mystery, and there was no time to ask questions. The King handed over a money pouch with 5,000 munny in it for the train. Then he was gone.

Sora, Donald and Goofy boarded a mysterious looking train. But not before saying goodbye to their new friends -- Hayner, Pence, and Olette -- who came to say goodbye. A tear ran down Sora's face for some odd reason as he said goodbye, it's not like he would never see the three again…

The train departed and took them to a tower where they met Pete, a big cat with a knack for causing trouble. Donald and Goofy were already familiar with him, which shouldn't be a surprise, they all weren't human and probably came from the same world, as well as King Mickey.

Pete summoned some simple Shadows -- little black Heartless with glowing yellow eyes that could sink into the ground for a short period of invulnerability. Sora easily dispatched of them with the help of Donald and Goofy. Then Pete ran away and they continued into the tower.

Inside the tower was very extraordinary. Stepping through doors of light transported them to a staircase, which led to a door into another room. They fought Shadow Heartless along with a new kind of Heartless. These were called Soldiers; they were simple small human-like Heartless with helmets on.

They plowed through the Heartless and ended up meeting Yen Sid at the top of the tower. Yen Sid was King Mickey's trainer; he was an old man that wore wizard's clothes and hat. He had some information for Sora, such as what the white creatures they saw before were called.

Nobodies, a new threat. They had bodies without a heart, and the normal Nobodies were controlled by special Nobodies with actual human appearances. But they were concealed by a black cloak; these Nobodies were called Organization XIII, because there were 13 members at one point before they were reduced to almost half. Yen Sid advised to watch out for them, because even though they seemed like they had hearts, it was just a ruse.

Sora also got a change of clothes from the three fairies that lived with Yen Sid. Now instead of clothes that barely fit Sora, he wore black clothes that were definitely more stylish. The three fairies also told him that these clothes had special powers, but to find out what they were, Sora would have to continue on his journey which would be twice as difficult as his last.

Yen Sid told Sora more about his journey and how paths to new worlds would be opened with his Keyblade. Then the three were given their old Gummi Ship and they took off to the next world.


End file.
